Within work and home office environments, it has been determined that it may be beneficial to a person's health to not remain seated for extended periods of time. As a result, products such as stand-up desks or treadmill desks have been developed for use in standing or walking positions. The ergonomic office products industry also has developed height adjustable desks and tables, which permit a user to periodically change from a seated to a standing position. In addition, portable apparatus has been developed that may be placed on a horizontal surface, such as a desk top or table top, and that may be adjusted from a position for use when seated to a position for use when standing. Such portable apparatus is advantageous in that it is less costly than a stand-up desk or height adjustable table, it is able to be used with existing furnishings, and it typically is of a size that permits the apparatus to be readily moved or relocated, such as from one surface to another, or from a work environment to a home office. However, the existing products available are limited with respect to adjustability, which leaves them lacking in regard to being adequate ergonomic solutions.